St John's Town of Dalry
St. John's Town of Dalry, usually referred to simply as Dalry, is a village in Dumfries and Galloway, formerly in Kirkcudbrightshire. It is located sixteen miles (26 km) from Castle Douglas along the A713 road, and is at the southern terminus of the A702 road (to Edinburgh). It is located on an old pilgrimage route to Whithorn and St Ninian's Cave and named after the Knights of St John.http://www.scottish-places.info/towns/townfirst The town was the centre of the 1666 Pentland Rising Jack Hunter, The Upper Glenkens. Stenlake Publishing 2001 The village is sited on a bend of the Water of Ken,Fullarton, A. (1845) The Topographical, Statistical, and Historical Gazetteer of Scotland, Vol 1: A-H, p.304. A.Fullarton. Retrieved January 2012. about three miles (5 km) from the northern edge of Loch Ken.St John's Town of Dalry Feature Page on Undiscovered Scotland St. Johns Town makes a good base for exploring the surrounding region, the Southern Upland Way, and the nearby Galloway Hills, including the peaks of Corserine and Cairnsmore of Carsphairn. St. Johns Town of Dalry was recently named 'Bird Town', to celebrate the work of renowned bird artist and writer Donald Watson who resided in the Dalry for many years. http://www.sup.org.uk/pdf/wbc-final-report-24-dec-09.pdf Notable people from Dalry *John Johnston, a farmer born in nearby Knocknalling, is credited with introducing agricultural drainage to the United States. *Cathy Cassidy, children's author. *Cowan Dobson, artist and portrait painter. *Donald Watson, bird artist and writer, lived here for over 50 years. http://www.watsonbirds.org/donald-jeff-watson *Neil Gunn, novelist, lived here from the age of 12.Bold, A.N. (1989) Scotland: a literary guide p.76 Routledge. ISBN 0-415-00731-3 Retrieved January 2012. Climate In common with the rest of the country, Dalry benefits from a climate classified as Oceanic (Köppen Cfb), encompassing cool summers and mild winters with year round rainfall. Temperature extremes at Glenlee, under 1 mile to the South West, have ranged from during July 2005 to in both January 1940 and December 1995. to the SW of Dalry) |metric first = Yes |single line = Yes |Jan record high C = 13.3 |Feb record high C = 14.1 |Mar record high C = 18.3 |Apr record high C = 24.0 |May record high C = 27.0 |Jun record high C = 28.9 |Jul record high C = 31.0 |Aug record high C = 29.3 |Sep record high C = 25.8 |Oct record high C = 21.8 |Nov record high C = 15.7 |Dec record high C = 13.9 |year record high C = 31.0 |Jan high C = 6.4 |Feb high C = 6.8 |Mar high C = 8.9 |Apr high C = 11.8 |May high C = 15.5 |Jun high C = 17.6 |Jul high C = 19.4 |Aug high C = 18.9 |Sep high C = 15.8 |Oct high C = 12.6 |Nov high C = 8.9 |Dec high C = 7.0 |year high C = |Jan low C = -0.0 |Feb low C = 0.2 |Mar low C = 1.5 |Apr low C = 2.5 |May low C = 4.8 |Jun low C = 7.8 |Jul low C = 9.9 |Aug low C = 9.5 |Sep low C = 7.4 |Oct low C = 4.9 |Nov low C = 1.8 |Dec low C = 0.5 |year low C = |Jan record low C = −18.3 |Feb record low C = −15.6 |Mar record low C = −13.9 |Apr record low C = −6.7 |May record low C = −5.3 |Jun record low C = -1.7 |Jul record low C = 1.1 |Aug record low C = 0.0 |Sep record low C = -3.6 |Oct record low C = -6.0 |Nov record low C = −11.3 |Dec record low C = −18.3 |year record low C = −18.3 |Jan precipitation mm = 206.96 |Feb precipitation mm = 145.79 |Mar precipitation mm = 144.68 |Apr precipitation mm = 87.37 |May precipitation mm = 80.86 |Jun precipitation mm = 78.64 |Jul precipitation mm = 81.66 |Aug precipitation mm = 104.24 |Sep precipitation mm = 139.27 |Oct precipitation mm = 183.65 |Nov precipitation mm = 183.11 |Dec precipitation mm = 207.33 |year precipitation mm = |source 1 = Royal Dutch Meteorological Institute/KNMI |date=Nov 2011 }} See also *Southern Upland Way References External links *St. John's Town of Dalry in the Gazetteer for Scotland * Information on Hill Walking in the Galloway Hills * Rock and Ice climbing in the Galloway Hills *The Glenkens Saint John's Town of Dalry Category:Kirkcudbrightshire